nnwafandomcom-20200215-history
Hozuki Xavier
Character First Name: Xavier Character Last Name: Hozuki IMVU Username: LightningxValentine Bloodline/Clan Hozuki Nickname: X Age: 14 Date of Birth: 01/26/189AN Gender: Male Ethnicity: Konhonagakurian Hair White Eyes Crimson Red Height: 5' Weight: 120 Skin Tone Tan- Light skinned Blood Type: B+ Occupation: Shinobi Scars/Piercings/Tattoos/Other Distinguishing Features: Scar going down right eye Affiliation: Konohagakure, and Kirigakure Ninja Registration Number 041-960 Relationship Status: Single Family Deceased. Personality Since Xavier's family, mother and father were murdered infront of him, he became a silent-type of person. He learned to trust nobody, and he likes being alone, due to the isolating everyone whom wasn't part of the Hozuki Clan. Later on, he develops the feeling of friendship, , remorse, and protection, due to being apart of the Hozuki Clan. These stories in his life develops the personality he begins to enhance to make him whom he is today. "The only way to protect everyone, is to be in power. If you have power, you can choose either people live or die." That is why he wishes to become as strong as the Hokage. Likes He likes to fight, teamwork, and wants to belong. Dislikes He dislkies bandits, murderers, and thiefs. Favourite Foods Steak Hobbies Training with others, or his new techniques. Ambitions To become strong like the Hokage or become a Kage. Nindo "Only the strong may survive." Summoning ((Academy Students will not have a summon, and it is unlikely you would have one till at least Chuunin level. This can be edited later on in the RP)) Ninja Rank Genin Affinity Element Water Second Element ((Can only be learnt at Chuunin level. Can choose not to learn a Second Element)) Third Element ((Can only be learnt at Jounin level. Can choose not to learn a Third Element)) Kekkei Genkai/Hiden ((Only if your character possesses a KG or a Hiden technique should you fill this in)) Weapon of Choice Staffs Strengths Strengths * Exceptional Chakra Manipulatiom * Above Average Ninjutsu Weaknesses Weaknesses * Below Average Strength * Below Average Speed Chakra Colour Blue Weapon/Accessory Inventory ((You will not need to fill this out until your are Genin rank)) Maximum Capacity Caps: Genin: 50 Pieces Chuunin: 60 Pieces Jounin: 70 Pieces ANBU/Sage; 80 Pieces Kage/Sannin: 90 Pieces List: Kunai: 2 Pieces (Max of 6)-6 Shuriken: 1 Piece (Max of 10)- 10 Senbon: 1 Piece (Max of 10) Makibishi Spikes: 0.5 Pieces (Max of 10) Small Scroll: 3 Pieces (Max of 5)- 2 Medium Scroll: 4 Pieces (Max of 3) Large Scroll: 5 Pieces (Max of 1) Smoke Bomb: 3 Pieces (Max of 3)- 3 Flash Bomb: 3 Pieces (Max of 3) Paper Bomb: 2 Pieces (Max of 10) Exploding Tag: 3 Pieces (Max of 10) Rebreather: 5 Pieces (Max of 1) Sword: 6 Pieces (Max of 7) Trench Dagger: 5 Pieces (Max of 2) Bow: 6 Pieces (Max of 1) Bo Staff: 6 Pieces (Max of 1)- 1 Kusarigama: 5 Pieces (Max of 1) Hand Fan: 3 Pieces (Max of 2) Giant Folding Fan: 5 Pieces (Max of 1) Gunbai: 6 Pieces (Max of 1) Any other Weapon: 6 Pieces Any other Accessory: 5 Pieces Total:43 Jutsu List ((Your RPCs initial justu upon beginning. The Academy jutsu are available for all, but the initial amount differs for each rank on starting out. Genin RPCs get 2 starting jutsu. Chuunin RPCs get 10, Jounin RPCs get 20, ANBU/Sage RPCs get 30 and Kage/Sannin/RPCs get 50)) Academy Jutsu: Transformation TechniqueRank E Clone TechniqueRank E Body Replacement TechniqueRank E Rope Escape TechniqueRank E Clan Jutsu's: Hydrification Technique Water Gun Technique Allies Mitsuka Hatake Enemies None History Xavier grew up in the Kirigakure village, his father was Anboz, and his mother was Elche Hozuki. His father Anboz was a kind hearted man, treated everybody he encountered with respect. He taught Xavier how to care for everyone, and good things shall happen. It helped him as a little kid, being friendly to everyone in Kirigakure, and other travelers whom may have entered the village. Xavier's mother, Elche, was a hardworking person. She used to help fellow merchants repair there stores, if something would have happened, and she was a good wife and mother towards Xavier's father and him. She taught Xavier a most valuable thing as well. "Become big and strong, and make yourself important in this village, so you may protect everyone. Make sure you don't hurt yourself in the process too." She was always sweet to me. Xavier's father and him would mess around, and fight eachother, trying to toughen him up and make him able to defend himself, incase of any situation. They broke a lot of things in the process, lamps, the door, and even vases, but the only thing his mother do was laugh and smile. Xavier had a lot of friends in Kirigakure, being active and running around playing tag, hide and seek, and even pretending to be Ninjas and go on pretend missions. One day, when Xavier came home, two Shinobi's were in his house, he noticed there headbands had a slash threw there village symbol, but Xavier couldn't see what village they were from. He first thought they were just having a discussion, until one of them stabbed his mother, Elche Hozuki, in her back as she was bleeding to death. His father, Anboz looked towards him and screamed, "Run!" Xavier did just that, but one of the Shinobi's grabbed his left arm, stopping him from running, not knowing there was a third person in his home. The third man held Xavier tight by his arm, as his father's throat was then slit infront of him. Rage filled Xavier's body, but he knew he was too weak to defeat, let alone kill, these three people, so Xavier timed his movement precisly. As the one man holding Xavier went to slice at his face, he then spun around, elbowing the man in the face, making him release Xavier, but leaving a slash underneath his right eye. Xavier began to run out the door, escaping the three men, from his house, not knowing where to go, he headed towards another Hozuki family, thinking they would bring him in. After that, Xavier changed, he became silent to everyone around him, he didn't trust anyone, and then he realized how cruel the world could be after killing his family, mother and father, the two nicest people in town, infront of there son. Roleplaying Archive ((The logs of Rps you have been involved in will go here)) Bio Approval Hayate